Phantom Moon
by theharvestmoon4ever
Summary: Claire meets a mysterious thief. Skye meets a strange girl from the city. And the moon has a whole new meaning.
1. Spring 2 Year 1

Spring 2

"What a night" muttered Claire.

She had just moved from the city to Forget-Me-Not Valley.

Claire got up from her bed and stretched.

"I hope I remember everything, Takakura gave me the basics in such a short amount of time."

She ate a bowl of cereal and threw on her blue overalls.

Finally she stepped outside to greet the day.

"Argh, the sun is so bright!"

She walked slowly to the barn where her cow waited.

"_What would you like to name your cow" Takakura asked._

"_Hmmm… I've got it!" Claire exclaimed._

"_What is it?"_

"_Her name is Cow"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yup"_

"_Aren't you creative" he muttered under his breath._

"I think Cow is a good name" Claire said to herself.

She walked into the barn to hear a greeting moo.

"Aw, she's so cute"

She gently pet Cow and milked her.

"Now how do I get her outside" she wondered aloud.

Then she remembered the red button, she ran out and hit it.

Soon Cow was a happy cow out in the pasture.

"Now what?"

"_There are seeds that you can plant in the cabinet" Takakura said._

Claire walked to the cabinet and pulled out some tomato seeds.

Soon she had them planted in the field to the right of the chicken coop.

"I'm going to go look around town."

Soon she was exiting the farm and took a left.

"_Claire, what do you want to name the farm?"_

"_New Moon" she said instantly._

"_You're so strange, just like your father" he said softly._

"So this is the Goddess Spring" she said to herself.

She sat for a few hours just thinking then finally she looked at her watch.

"Oh no it's already seven?"

She ran back to the farm and let Cow inside.

"Well tomorrow I'll go explore the town more."

Claire decided she would walk to the bar and get a drink.

Looking up at the moon it was a waxing crescent.

"The moon is so pretty and yet it hides so many secrets" she said.

Halfway to the bar she heard the sound of feet running toward her.

"What in the world?" she thought.

Before she could turn around she was knocked over and the last thought to cross her mind was "Why does this always happen to me?" before she hit her head on the ground.

The footsteps were getting more distant as she was slowly engulfed in darkness.

Authors Note: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of the characters.

This is based on many Harvest Moons it has the calendar of Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life and the same basic town layout, I'll inform you of any changes and characters from other games will be introduced too.

Sorry for the slow start it gets better I promise.

Also this is my first Fan Fic so all comments are appreciated.


	2. Spring 3 Year 1

Spring 3

Claire sat up with a start.

"Was it all a dream?" she said.

Looking down at her clock it read 6 A.M.

She put a hand on top of her head.

Her eyes grew large.

"What's with this bump on my head?"

Claire groaned loudly.

"So it wasn't a dream."

She stood up and started shaking her head.

"What was that last night?"

Claire put on her overalls and walked outside leaving the question unanswered.

"Yet again it's so bright out!"

She walked to the barn where Cow waited.

"Hey Cow, how are you?" she said cheerfully.

Moooo

Claire put fodder in her empty trough and pet her cow.

She milked her and finally brushed her.

"There now that's a happy cow." She said with a grin.

Claire walked to the pasture and hit the red button.

Then she walked to her field where her tomatoes were growing.

She smiled when she saw the little green sprouts.

Then she watered the young plants.

"Finally, now I'll go talk to some people"

With that she left New Moon Farm and ran into Muffy.

"Hello, are you the new farmer?" Muffy asked.

Claire nodded, "Yup that's me"

"I don't know how a young woman could run a farm but you seem to be doing just fine…well good luck!" Muffy said and with that she continued to walk toward the hill.

"Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can't run a farm" Claire thought.

Claire started walking toward the mansion.

Without paying attention she walked into Lumina.

"Oh I'm so sorry" Claire said.

"It's alright, you're the girl running the farm right?"

"Yup"

"I'm sure you'll do just fine."

"Thanks!"

"Well see you around" Lumina said and she continued walking down the path.

"Umm, maybe I'll go to the mansion some other time" Claire whispered.

By then the sun had started to set leaving everything it touched in a golden tint.

"I know I'll go to the beach!" she exclaimed.

She threw her hand over her mouth and looked around.

"I've got to be more quiet" she thought.

Walking to the beach she passed a very colorful Yurt.

She stopped and stared for a while then suddenly from behind…

"Hey sister"

Claire jumped then she turned around slowly.

"H-hello" she stuttered. Scanning the man she saw a huge green hat and a flower sticking out of it.

"I saw you looking at my Yurt" he chuckled. "My name's Gustafa"

"I'm Claire, I run the farm a little ways up the path"

"Ah groovy man"

"Yeah…I have to go. Talk to you some other time" she said.

Then Claire ran off. "What a strange guy."

Finally she stood on the beach and saw the open blue ocean. It sparkled under the moonlight and the waves gently hit the sand.

She looked up at the moon and the twinkling stars.

"They're so much prettier here. The city doesn't even hold a candle to this"

A tear slowly slid down her cheek.

Quickly she wiped it off "Mom, Dad, I miss y'all so much" she sighed.

When she was walking home it started to rain.

"Just my luck" Claire moaned.

"Oh no! Cow is still outside!"

She broke into a run and nearly ran Nami down on her way.

Once inside the barn she hit the button.

"I'm so sorry Cow"

She pulled out a towel and dried her cow off.

Cow licked her and Claire giggled.

After milking Cow she saw her little floppy-eared dog hiding in his doghouse.

"You don't like the rain do you Doggy?" she said sweetly.

Claire went in her house, took a hot shower, and dried her long silky hair off.

"Tomorrow I'll definitely watch the weather" she stated with her fists clenched.

With that she climbed into bed and fell asleep.

Authors Note: Next Chapter is more exciting

I still don't own any of the Harvest Moon Characters

Thanks for all the comments!


	3. Spring 4 Year 1

Spring 4

_Ring Ring_

Claire opened her eyes to the sound of an alarm clock.

She yawned then stood up and stretched.

"Alright time for the weather!"

She flicked on the weather channel and a man in a professional suit said "It's going to be nice and sunny today."

"Good maybe I won't get rained on this time" she muttered.

After milking her cow and letting her out to graze she watered her plants.

The plants had grown somewhat tall over the past days and were looking healthy.

"Well time for a walk around town" she said.

Once off her farm she left to go in the direction of the Blue Bar.

She heard voices and looked to see where they were coming from.

After a quick look around she decided it was the two people on the stone path.

"Eh, I'm not going to butt in" she thought.

But they continued their conversation almost yelling.

"Come on Lumina let's do something fun" Rock said.

"No" Lumina said.

"Don't give me that look, let's do something"

Lumina ignored him and walked to the Villa

Rock turned around slowly.

"Hey Claire let's go do something!"

"Um, no I don't know you very well" she said.

"Now is the perfect time to get to know each other" he said with a grin.

He grabbed her wrist and dragged her to turtle pond.

"Let go of me!" she yelled.

"Okay we're here…whoa what happened to the turtle?" he said.

Looking in front of them was a brown turtle with a moss colored shell it was standing there with wide eyes and completely frozen in place.

"Maybe you annoyed it to death" she said bitterly.

"Nah I bet it was that Hugh kid, yeah with that cute little face of his" he said completely ignoring her comment.

"Kids these days…" he sighed.

Claire rolled her eyes and stormed off toward Vesta's farm.

Rock turned to her "Hey! Where're you going?"

Suddenly the turtle saw his chance to escape and ran away as fast as his legs could take him, leaving a stunned Rock.

Claire crossed the bridge and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Who does he think he is anyway" she said angrily.

Walking up the path she came up to the little old wooden farmhouse It looked really nice the way the suns' golden rays hit it.

She knocked on the door then proceeded to go inside.

"Hi there!" she heard as she stepped inside.

It was Vesta and Celia while Marlin just stood there hands in pockets.

Vesta elbowed Marlin in the ribs. "Say hello" she whispered

"Hello, Claire" he said none to enthusiastically.

"What can we help you with?" Vesta said with a huge grin on her face.

"I was wanting to buy some seeds for summer" Claire stated.

"Already huh? It's good you're staying on top of things. Which ones do you want?"

" I guess I'll buy 15 watermelon seeds"

"Alright that will be 600 Gold" Vesta said her orange ponytail bouncing slightly.

Claire handed over the gold and obtained the seeds.

She then proceeded to walk out the door.

"Bye come again" Vesta and Celia called.

Vesta elbowed Marlin again. "Pay attention" she hissed.

"Bye Claire" he said slightly annoyed.

Once outside Claire took note at the stars and looked down at her watch.

"I wonder how creepy the Villa is after dark" she said with an almost evil grin on her face.

She ran down the dirt path and across the old rickety bridge down another dirt path and finally onto a stone path.

Claire cautiously entered the iron gates then she heard a voice.

"Stop thief" Lumina yelled.

Suddenly a strange person nearly ran into Claire.

"Is that a boy or a girl" she thought, puzzled.

Scanning the person they had long silver hair and wore a black spotted jacket and black shoes along with violet pants.

"Hehe hello beautiful" the person said.

"Who are you?" Claire asked.

"Oh you don't know? I am Skye Prince of the Stars." He said.

"Oh so that's a boy" Claire thought.

"Yeah yeah and I'm Claire, Queen of the Elves" she said sarcastically.

Skye just looked at her with a weird expression on his face.

Suddenly from behind Lumina called "Thief get back here!"

"Don't let such raw anger ruin your beautiful face" he said smoothly.

Lumina froze in her tracks and blushed.

Claire rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Was Lumina really going to fall for all this smooth talking crap" she thought

Skye turned to Claire "Well gorgeous I gotta jet. But we'll meet again, it's in the stars" And with that he winked and ran off.

"What a smooth talker" Lumina said still blushing.

"Aren't you going to go after him" Claire asked.

"No he's to far away now" she whispered dreamily.

"I'm going home then, see ya" Claire said.

Halfway home Claire finally decided the coast was in the clear.

"What a smooth talker" she said in a high pitched voice, mimicking Lumina.

"Oh grow up!" she said sourly.

Claire stomped the rest of the way home.

Right before she touched the door handle she looked at the moon.

"Oh it's almost full" she whispered.

Claire walked into her house.

"Ahhh it's so good to be home" she shouted.

She set down her rucksack and put on her pajamas.

Then she jumped into her nice big comfy bed.

She set her little gold alarm clock to 6 A.M.

"Sweet dreams" she whispered to herself.

Then she fell into a deep slumber.

*Authors Note I still don't own any of the Harvest Moon characters sadly.

Thanks for all the encouragement! More to come!


End file.
